


Harrowing

by Lark_Eden



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, The Harrowing (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lark_Eden/pseuds/Lark_Eden
Summary: When a Templar came to collect her, Surana knew that The Harrowing would come soon.





	Harrowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



When a Templar came to collect her, Surana knew that The Harrowing would come soon. Every moment of her intense studying of spells and spell theory had come to this moment. Yet, for some reason, she felt a cold sweat sweeping over her whole body that spoke of how she felt deeply unsure of herself and her abilities she truly was. What was waiting for her in the fabled Harrowing Chamber? She had been tested again and again since her arrival at The Circle Tower. At last, she had reached the final trial of her abilities, which she had reached due to her unwavering persistence that she would be a mage with powers that would change all of Thedas. However, was she ready to? 

Surana quickly tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat on the long walk up the winding stairs, and at long last followed the Templar in through the large warded doors.

Initially, seeing only Knight-Commander Greagoir had set her teeth on edge, but when her eyes landed on First Enchanter Irving she flat out shivered. She had never seen the usually easy-going mage so serious in all her years at the tower.

The word 'demon' pierced through her like a burning blade as the Knight-Commander spoke it for the first time, each time after adding another piercing flare of fear through her. This was The Harrowing? To be tossed in with a demon - a mage's worst nightmare -  and see if she could survive? Could she even do this? How many before her had failed to complete this test?

Suddenly she squared her shoulders. It did not matter how many had failed, because she would win. She would prove that she really was a mage with the power to change the world.

" I'm ready."


End file.
